Jealousy at Its Finest
by elena jaeger
Summary: Warning : Genderbent Aichi. Aichi suddenly met someone unexpected. Read this story to find out who :3 Rated T to be safe :3
1. Chapter 1

**So… I'm gonna write this KaiChi with slight RenAi hints. /fireworks in the background/ OHHHH YEEEAAAHH, oh and uh, I think I ship both RenAi and KaiChi…. Warning : Genderbent Aichi. You no like, Y u readin' this?  
**

Disclaimer : I do not own Cardfight Vanguard ^_^

This story that will get longer will start in 3… 2… 1!

Normal POV

Aichi woke up, banging on the on-going sounding alarm clock, making it stop ringing.

SHE rubbed her eyes, going to the bathroom to wash her face.

After washing her face, she went downstairs to eat some breakfast. 

"Good Morning, Ai-chan!" her mom greeted her, setting the food onto the table.

Aichi yawns and greets her mom, smiling at her "Good morning."

Emi glided down the stairs, having a happy face on.

"Good morning!" Emi greeted while sitting down on one chair of the table. 

"So…" Their mom starts while looking at Emi's aura, giving off a sparkly and happy aura.

She sweatdropped and looked at Aichi.

"Ai-chan, can you pick these things I need from the super market after school?" their mom asked while clasping her hands.

"U-um.. S-sure.." Aichi continued eating. 

Aichi finished eating and put her plate at the sink, going up stairs and went to take a bath. 

Aichi stripped of her clothes and went into the bath tub, thinking of what to do after she bought the stuff her mom needed.

'I guess I'd go for a stroll in the park later' she thought, scrubbing her arms.

After bathing, she picked up her fluffy white towel and went to look for her uniform in her cabinet.

Putting on her uniform, she picked up her bag, putting her deck in it and going downstairs.

"Mom, I'll be going now!" Aichi said putting on her shoes.

"Bye, Ai-chan!" her mom replied. Emi still preparing for school. 

Aichi was walking to school, humming a song.

She closed her eyes for awhile but suddenly bumped into something, or someone.

"Ouch…" Aichi mumbled, slowly looking up, shocked of who was in front of her.

"R-ren-san?" Aichi stuttered, Ren smiling at her.

"Who else would it be?" he replied, helping Aichi stand up.

"S-sorry." Aichi apologized, blushing.

"May I escort you to class?" Ren asked, making a cute face, which made Aichi's face blush deeper.

"I-I… n-no, I m-mean o-okay." Aichi stuttered out, looking down.

Ren smiled and went with Aichi to her school, with two people gritting their teeth. 

They arrived at the gates of Miyaji Academy, with them going their ways, and Ren blowing Aichi a kiss. 

All the other girls that were watching were either fangirling or just plain jealous.

'_W-what was that about?!'_ She asked herself, sighing and going into the school.

_To be continued….  
_I had to edit this just to bloody…. Wait did I just say bloody? Crikey! I mean Aru! Da! *faints* 


	2. Classes at the Moment

**So…. Hello again, ve! I might not be able to update much because it's gonna be school days all over again. Bloody hell— I'M TALKING BRITISH AGAIN. **

Disclaimer : I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. (=ヮ=)೨

Chapter 2 in 3… 2… 1! ([∂]ω[∂])

[Normal POV]

Aichi went to her classroom, taking a seat at her desk and banged her head against it.

Naoki stood up from his seat and went to Aichi.

"Hey Aichi, you okay?" Naoki asked Aichi, making her jolt.

"O-oh! Y-yeah, I'm fine." Aichi replied, waving her hands nervously in front of her.

"Hmmm…. Alright.", Naoki said going back to his seat.

Aichi sighed in relief, scratching her head. 

_In some other place…_

"That Ren…." Someone gritted out and thought for awhile.

"I'm gonna get her for sure." He stood up, and went to stroll in the park for a while. 

_Back to Aichi….._

Math class just finished, and it was break time.

She got some pocky from her bag, getting a piece and biting on the chocolate part.

Naoki saw what Aichi was holding and rand to her as fast as lightning.

"Can I have some?" He asked Aichi, sparkles surrounding him.

"U-umm.. S-sure." Aichi sweatdropped and gave Naoki a piece.

"This is the most popular snack in the city!" Naoki said, finishing the piece that Aichi gave and asked for another one.

Aichi grabbed a piece too, "Yep! And I'm gonna save some for later." Aichi took two pieces of pocky and placed the pack in her bag again.

Naoki got the piece Aichi was giving him and said "Thanks, Aichi!" and went back to his seat.

_In some other class…_

A certain blond went over to his oh so favorite friend.

"Hey Kai, you've been grumpier than usual. What's up?" He asked the brunette, taking a bite out of his yakisoba bread. (**A/N: **_**Yakisoba bread…**_** I regret nothing**)

The brunette 'hmphed' and looked out the window.

"It's about Aichi, isn't it?" Miwa asked, grinning.

Kai was shocked, but he didn't let it show.

"You know, you wouldn't be jealous if you were the one that brought Aichi to school." Miwa commented.

"How'd you know that I saw her being brought to school by Ren?" Kai asked, with and angry face.

"Well… It's just that I saw you and some blue haired girl looking at Ren and Aichi."

Kai blushed, but hid it by looking away from Miwa.

Miwa looked at Kai, laughing at his blushing face.

"Why are you laughing?" Kai asked, his blush fading.

"I didn't know that you could blush." Miwa said, and was hit by a book.

"S-shut up." Kai replied, blushing again.

"TSUNDERE!" Miwa shouted and got the attention of who were in their classroom.

"S-sorry." Miwa apologized and skipped back happily to his seat.

Kai sighed, and banged his head onto his desk. 

_In Aichi's class again…_

Aichi was trying to fight the urge to take a nap, but was suddenly called by their teacher.

"Sendou, what is the most important role of the malereproductive system?" the teacher asked, Aichi stood up as fast as she could.

"T-the most important role o-of the male reproductive system is to deposit s-sperm into the female reproductive s-system." Aichi answered, blushing slightly.

"She's so cuuuuttttteeee!" all the students in class cooed and bled their nose. 

"U-umm…" Aichi blushed harder and sat down.

The teacher stared at the students for a while and went back to teaching.

_To be continued…._

**100+ views and 6 favorites already… ._. *screams in my room* danke danke danke danke! *rolls on the floor happily* Ve~~~  
**


	3. Raining with Happiness

**Umm… I had time to make this chapter because my mom let me use our laptop even though it's Monday. So, there might be a lot of mistakes, because I have one hour to make this chapter, okay, no more chit-chat!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard 

Chapter 3 in 3… 2… 1!

[Normal POV]

The classroom was a little noisy when the teacher left.

Aichi lay her head for a while on her desk, closing her eyes—

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah" the class just went on, making Aichi's ears hurt.

"QQQUUUUUIIIIIIEEEETTTTT!" the class president shouted, having and annoyed expression on her face.

Aichi sighed in relief, laying her head back on her desk.

But the teacher for the next class just went in by surprise and spoke, "Stand up."

Aichi bolted up and rubbed her eyes. She groaned in her mind and the class started. 

_In Kai and Miwa's classroom…_

"Psst. Hey Kai." Miwa called out to Kai, whispering.

He passed a note to Kai and the teacher almost saw it, looking behind, Kai hid the paper before the teacher could see.

'_Tsundere'_ Kai read, and a vain popped in Kai's head and he crampled the paper, shooting it at Miwa as hard as he can.

The teacher didn't see what happened but just continued writing on the board. 

Miwa chuckled and just listened to the teacher.

_In Aichi's classroom, again…_

Aichi sighed of relief that it was, in fact, just a half-day. But it was still sad that she doesn't get to go to their clubroom.

Aichi picked her bag up, and waited for the teacher to let their row to go outside.

Before going outside of school, she saw some drips of water fall from the sky.

"Eh?" Aichi asked herself, noticing that she didn't bring her umbrella.

She had a poker face on. She stared into puddles before realizing that she needed to run already.

She ran as fast as she could, putting her other bag on her head and racing to her house.

_In Kai and Miwa's school…._

Kai was getting ready with Miwa to go outside, readying their umbrellas.

"Bye!" Miwa shouted to Kai and raced outside of the school campus.

Kai sighed, going outside and leaving the school too.

_Some place I don't know what to call…._

Aichi stopped at a store to catch her breath, holding a towel the vendor gave her.

'_Good thing this uniform is black.'_ She thought, sighing.

Kai was walking down the street where Aichi was.

He saw her trying to catch her breath. Kai went to her, moving on his own.

"Forgot your umbrella?" he asked Aichi.

Aichi slowly looked up, blushing slightly and nodding.

Kai sighed, helping Aichi up and walking her to her house.

Kai would sometimes look beside him to see if Aichi was still there.

He "accidentally" looked down, seeing Aichi's soaked chest.

He looked away, blushing and covering his mouth.

Aichi looked at Kai, smiling to herself and looking at the road after.

They arrived at Aichi's house, Aichi calling to her Mom and asking her to open the gate.

Aichi thanked Kai, smiled and went inside their house.

After entering the house, Kai walked to his destination.

Blushing at the thought of Aichi's soaked chest even though it wasn't a white uniform.

_To be continued….  
_**Yep, there's gonna be some mistakes here.** ***starts laughing* I can't help but laugh because of the question I wrote in the previous chapter. "What is the most important role of the male reproductive system?". *starts crying tears of joy***


	4. At The Store

**It's been a while since I last updated, and I hate myself for that. So there might be mistakes because, I can't think of anything else to put into action. But I'm gonna try and make this a long chapter… Kesesese~**

Disclaimer : I do not own Cardfight Vanguard ^w^.

Chapter 4 in 3… 2… 1!

[Normal POV]

Aichi tried to go upstairs but her mom called her.

"You forgot to buy the stuff I needed, didn't you?" her mom asked, wiping a glass.

Aichi laughed nervously, "Y-yes."

Her mom smiled and said, "We'll go together later."

With that, Aichi went upstairs to change clothes.

_Somewhere else that the author does not know what to call….  
_  
Kai was walking towards card capital.

Kai sighed, stepping in front of the door and entering.

Miwa looked at who just walked in and grinned.

"Hey there, tsunder—" Miwa was then shut up by Kai slamming his bag on Miwa's face.

"You awre surch a tsurnderech" Miwa said, mumbling under the bag on his face. (**A/N: "You are such a tsundere". Just a translation *smile smile*)**

Kai sat opposite of Miwa, closing his eyes.

Miwa just grinned while Kamui was clueless of what was happening.

_In Aichi's room…._

Aichi has already changed clothes, and is already on her bed, thinking about… stuff. (**A/N: I guess you would already know.**)

'I guess I would buy some more pocky.' Aichi thought, smiling.

Aichi decided to do her assignments, sighing ever once in a while.

She was already done with all the assignments, so she took a nap, but it was too late.

"Aichi the rain stopped already, we can go outside now!" her mom announced.

Aichi went downstairs and brought her umbrella along with a small bag.

Her mom looked at her and Aichi said, "It might rain suddenly." and smiled.

"What about Emi?" Aichi asked, tilting her head.

"She's upstairs with her friend doing an assignment." Her mom said, closing their door and locking it.

"Oh." Aichi replied, then smiled as she walked along with her mom.

_Somewhere…. That the author is too dense to give a name….._

"Hey Ren, why do you like that Sendou girl?", Asaka asked Ren.

Ren looked to Asaka and smiled, "Is there a problem about her?".

"U-umm… N-none." Asaka stuttered out, fiddling her fingers.

Tetsu just shooked his head and kept on walking with the other two.

_At the convenience store…  
_  
"Mom, can I buy some pocky?" Aichi asked, with sparkling eyes.

Shizuka chuckled and took 4 boxes of pocky.

Aichi jumped up and down and shrieked.

Ren, Tetsu and Asaka entered the convenience store.

"Um… Ren, why are we here?" Asaka asked, looking puzzled.

"So I can get some pocky!" Ren cheered and ran to the aisle where the pocky were.

"I swear, he can be like a little kid sometimes." Tetsu commented, with Asaka clasping her hands and her eyes are sparkling.

Ren was getting 5 boxes of pocky and saw some strands of blue hair in a corner.

"Aichi?" Ren asked himself and ran to where the bluenette was.

"Aichi~" Ren called to Aichi with a cute voice and hugged her.

Shizuka was startled and looked to where the noise came from.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Aichi asked Ren, blushing.

Ren let go and smiled to Shizuka. Shizuka smiled back.

Aichi relaxed, but her mom's eyes were sparkling so she still felt a bit nervous.

Shizuka went back to picking the stuff she needed to buy, while Ren was left to keep an eye on Aichi for a while by the sliding doors.

_In card capital….._

"Kai." Miwa called to the brunette, which Kai answered by looking at Miwa.

"Let's go to the convenience store." Miwa continued, with a grin.

"What are you planning on doing?" Kai asked, feeling that something was suspicious.

"I just wanted to buy some pocky." Miwa said, pouting.

Kai thought for awhile and stood up, sighing.

"Just make it quick." Kai said and walked towards the door.

Miwa sweatdropped and followed after Kai.

Both of them walked along to the convenience store, Miwa grinning like an idiot and Kai sighing.

_At the convenience store…. With Kai and Miwa now…._

Miwa and Kai step in, seeing Aichi and Ren talking about something.

A teensy tiny vain popped on Kai's forehead.

Miwa turned to Kai and saw him gritting his teeth.

Miwa chuckled, Kai turning to him and glaring at Miwa.

Aichi saw Kai and smiled, but then blushed at the memory of Kai walking her home.

Kai tried not to smile because he made Aichi blush, but then…

"Oh! Hey Kai!" Ren called to him, smiling.

Kai just sighed and looked to Ren. Miwa smiling at Aichi with Aichi tilting her head.

"So what brings you here?" Ren asked Kai and Miwa, Kai pointing at the running Miwa that was going to get some pocky.

Ren just chuckled and said to Aichi and Kai, "I'll just pay for these." And he pointed to the pocky boxes on the chair next to Aichi and went to the counter.

Kai and Aichi nodded and Kai sat next to Aichi.

It was a veeeerry long silence until Aichi turned to Kai.

Kai was surprised, but he didn't show it.

"Why aren't you buying anything?" Aichi asked, blushing a little.

Kai tried not to look away and blush, and succeeded.

"Miwa just dragged me along to come with him here." Kai replied.

"Oh." Then Aichi brought out a box of pocky from her bag.

Kai just stared at her, then to Ren and Miwa.

"Why is pocky such a popular snack now?" Kai asked, looking like this -_-".

Aichi's eyes sparkled, and she said, "Because it is so delicious!"

Aichi took a piece and started chomping on it.

Kai sweatdropped, Aichi gave Kai a piece and smiled.

Kai stared at the pocky stick for awhile but then took a bite.

Kai gave a satisfied 'hmm' and Aichi grinned at the response.

Ren and Miwa came back with each of them holding a plastic full of pocky boxes.

"How many boxes did you guys buy?" Aichi asked the two, tilting her head.

"10" they both said with smiles on their faces.

Kai sweatdropped and Aichi grinned while biting on another pocky stick.

Aichi's mom came back with three plastic bags.

Aichi stood up from where she was sitting and waved goodbye to Kai, Ren, and Miwa.

Ren and Miwa waved, Kai tried to smile which failed and made Aichi giggle.

The two went to their home while the three compadre—I mean Kai, Ren and Miwa stayed.

"So…." Miwa started, feeling awkward because of the tension between Kai and Ren.

"Kai, can we go now?" Miwa asked the brunette, sweating.

"Sure." Kai gritted out while going outside with Miwa.

Ren just smiled, 'Aichi's mine' he thought while gritting his teeth.

Ren went to Asaka and Tetsu and said, "Let's go, then".

The two followed Ren, Asaka smiling and Tetsu shooking his head once again.

_To be continued….._

**I really didn't notice that I was at 1000+ words…. Welp, gotta start on the next chapter. Kesesese~ WAIT, WOT M8? 1000+ viewers? *starts to run around the room and scream***


	5. Confusing Harem

**Hello again~ Yes, there's still a holiday and I can continue this story! I'm gonna edit how I put where the characters like "at the classroom", because whenever I reread it I feel like an idiot (Lol). **

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard.

Chapter 5 in 3…. 2…..1!

[Normal POV, yet again folks]

Aichi and Shizuka walked along the street, Aichi humming a song and Shizuka thinking of something.

They were in front of the gate to their house, and the two entered and put the plastic bags on the table.

"Ai-chan" Shizuka called to Aichi receiving a "hmm?".

"Who do you choose?" her mom asked, with eyes sparkling and clasped hands.

"Eh?" Aichi replied, not knowing what her mom just asked about and getting a drink from the fridge.

"You know." Her mom looked to the side and continued.

"Kai-kun or Ren-kun?" Aichi spit out what she was drinking by the sink.

Aichi choked on the water and looked to her mom, "W-what?"

Shizuka giggled at Aichi's reaction and said, "Who do you like most?"

Aichi looked at her mom, blushing "I don't know."

Then Shizuka said, "Yet, my dear." And went to put the stuff they bought in the fridge.

Aichi just stared off into space then Emi went downstairs with her friend. (**A/N: I CAN'T REMEMBER THE NAME OF EMI'S FRIEND /crais**)

Emi went outside with her friend and waved goodbye. 

Emi went back in the house then looked at Aichi who was staring off into space.

"Hey, earth to Aichi?" Emi waved her hand in front of Aichi which made her come back to reality.

"What? Who?" Aichi mumbled, looking to her right then her left. 

Emi giggled and went to help their mom cook dinner. 

Aichi went upstairs to think about her life lately, lying down on her bed and staring up the ceiling.

_**In Aichi's bedroom…**_

"Who _do_ I like most?" she asked herself, hugging a pillow. 

She blushed, thinking that it's too early for her to think about that. 

She buried her face in the pillow and sat up, got a piece of paper and wrote. '_If I ever wanted to date someone, it would be -'_

She blushed then hid the paper in one of her cabinets, under a rug.

"Ai-chan! Dinner's ready!" her mom called to her with Aichi running down the stairs, jumping then giving a peace sign.

"Why do you always do that, Aichi?" Emi asked Aichi, who was now sitting at the table.

Aichi laughed nervously and replied, "I don't really know, but I'm used to it."

Shizuka set the plates on the table and smiled at the two.

"Itadakimasu!" the three of them said, then eating their meal. 

"Hey, Aichi" Emi called to her sister, grinning.

"Hmm?" Aichi replied, chomping on a rice ball. (**A/N: **_**Rice ball…**_**Nope, not regretting it.**)

"How's your harem going?" Emi asked, smirking.

Aichi once again choked on what she was eating, and blushed.

"W-what h-harem?" Aichi stuttered, wiping the rice on her mouth.

"*cough* Kai-kun and Ren-kun *cough*" Emi said, grinning afterwards.

Aichi's face was crimson red and she hid it behind her hands.

"Don't worry Aichi. I'm just teasing you!" Emi patted Aichi's back.

Aichi nodded and gathered all the dishes to the sink. Washing all the dishes she went to her room.

"Emi-chan" their mom called to Emi. "Yes, mom?" she replied.

They both gave a thumbs up then Emi went back to her room. 

_**In Aichi's room again….**_

Aichi jumped onto her bed, burying her face in a pillow.

'I'll think about it tomorrow.' She thought then changed into her pajamas and went to sleep.

_**The next day….**_

Aichi woke up, groaning because she can't get up. And she fell to the floor, banging on the alarm clock.

"Ow." She mumbled, standing up, and going to her a bathroom.

After washing her face she went downstairs, greeting her mom. 

"Good morning." Aichi yawned and sat at the table. 

"Good morning, Ai-chan" her mom replied, putting her breakfast on the table.

Emi woke up and went downstairs, "Good morning!" she greeted. 

She sat on the table, eating with Aichi. And their mom sitting on the couch, watching the news. 

"There will be an 80% chance of rain later in the afternoon. Please bring a rain coat or an umbrella today for the downpour later." They heard, while Aichi nervously laughed and brought her plate to the sink.

"I'm gonna take a bath now." Aichi said, going to her room. 

"Why is Aichi in a hurry?" Emi asked her mom, tilting her head.

Her mom giggled, "Because she forgot her umbrella yesterday and she wants to get ready."

"Oh." Emi replied and put her plate in the sink and going upstairs. 

_**In Aichi's room… yet again….**_

Aichi went into her bath room and took a bath, sighing. 

After taking a bath she brushed her teeth and went out of her bathroom. 

She picked a clean uniform and put on some… You know, dude.

She put on some socks, some cologne 'coz you know… Girls.

She got her bag and went downstairs. She didn't forget to bring her umbrella today.

Aichi got some pocky from the fridge, put on her shoes and waved goodbye to her mom.

"Bye, Ai-chan!" Shizuka waved and whispered '_Good luck with your harem._'

Aichi blushed, and went outside the gate of their house.

Shizuka giggled and went back to watching the news.

Aichi skipped to school, humming a song.

'_I feel the sunshine, lighting up the sky  
The sea, the horizon feeling so alive  
Yes, I have never felt this way before  
The stars in the sky are shining just for me  
The wind I've been waiting is here and I believe  
Now's the time that I will fly  
I see the Go sign  
Take a chance yes, no  
I could see my hopes and dreams  
I'll fight until the end  
Just believe, you will see  
It's time to show, the fire burning in me-  
_  
Once again, Aichi bumped into somebody, which is our oh-so favorite brunette. (**Kai: Shut it, you. |Author: Well sorry Mr. Tsundere**)

"Why does this always happen to me?" Aichi asked herself, looking up and blushing.

"K-kai-kun.." Aichi looked away, standing up.

Kai wanted to hug—(**Kai: No I didn't!|Author: Well sorry, dude. I'm the one writing this**) *cough*Aichi right about now.

"Umm… Sorry." Aichi said, looking at her shoes like it's the most important thing right now.

Kai couldn't control his mouth and said, "I'll walk you to school."

Kai was literally hitting himself in his mind because of what he just said.

Aichi tilted her head then smiled, "Sure!"

_**The result….**_

When Aichi was not looking at him, Kai covered his mouth to try not to smile.

Aichi was skipping with Kai walking normally, Aichi blushing when Kai caught her looking at him.

Kai couldn't take it and he smiled, not looking at Aichi.

When they were in front of the school gates, Aichi waved goodbye to Kai and went skipping into the campus.

Kai covered his face with one hand and blushed.

Miwa "coincidentally" dropped by and he chuckled beside Kai.

"Why are you here?" Kai asked the blond haired friend.

"Oh you know, seeing your progress." Miwa then grinned and ran away, running away from Kai. 

_**To be continued….**_

**When I reread the previous chapters, I end up laughing at myself. "**_**Yakisoba bread… **_**I regret nothing" "The three compadre—I mean Kai, Ren and Miwa." *starts clapping like a retarted seal***


End file.
